


Presents for Patient

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But that's a minor detail, Cookies, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think I mention it but Brianna has gastroenteritis, Inescapable Snuggle Hold, Mario Kart, Mario Kart References, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Child, Sleep Deprivation, Video & Computer Games, so yeah not fun times in the Brody household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: A couple of fluffy fics for Septic Dr Schneep's birthday





	1. Chasing a Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has spent all week caring for Brianna while she's sick. But now it's Saturday and he has a chance to unwind during movie night.

The week had been a long one for Chase. He had spent the majority of it comforting Brianna. He even convinced Stacy to trust him enough with the baby to go to work. It wasn't practical for both of them to stay home and besides, she was the higher earner. Furthermore, he couldn't let his wife be kept up by their sick and agitated child when she had to be alertly productive the next morning. Brianna's nursery had become his bedroom as well to avoid disturbing Stacy for this very reason.

Henrik had gotten involved in the matter too. It began as "Schneep, Brianna's really sick and I don't know what to do. Please help." which soon became "How do I know for sure she's not dehydrated?". Eventually Henrik had to remind the anxious father not to call him at work unless it was a true emergency. He sounded like he was doing fine and if Chase carried on caring for her as he already was, she would recover soon enough. 

Yes, it had been a week that refused to end. But now it was Saturday. He had been invited to hang out with his brothers for a movie. Chase's obligation to his family caused him to decline at first. Stacy insisted otherwise. For god sake, he's handled this mostly on his own for the past several days. Stacy could take care of her own child for a few hours, especially now the worst seemed to be nearly over. 

Marvin smiles warmly as he greets him at the door.  
"Hey." Chase gives a half-hearted wave.  
"I'm glad you could make it." The edges of his mouth lower. "How much sleep have you even had?"  
"Uh... take the amount of sleep a dad of a one year old should be getting a day and" Chase contemplates the maths for a moment. "a quarter of that. Or a third. Which is smaller again? It doesn't matter."  
"No offense but you look like it." He ushers the exhausted father into the living room.  
"We can always make this a sleepover." Jackie joked.  
"Stacy wouldn't let me take my phone because she thinks I'd spend the whole night asking for updates on how Brianna's doing."  
"Which you probably would."  
"Maybe. But she's my daughter and she's sick. Sue me. Anyway, without my phone, I can't tell Stacy-"  
"You're not the only one with a phone, Chase." Marvin grumbles. "You can borrow one of ours if you need to."

Suggestions for what they should watch are tossed around. The usual fight for the remote ensues as it always does during movie nights. The deciding vote rested on someone who was nonchalant. Chase suggests they just pick a DVD. Another dispute regarding the films they owned broke out. Eventually, too much deliberation causes them to choose Inception for the sake of reaching a decision.

The four egos tussle over the popcorn. Henrik protests that the little buttery ones were disappearing too quickly. Jackie argues that's probably because the doctor is the one eating them all. A salted popcorn flake soars in the direction of the hero. A tactful dodge causes Chase to become the recipient of the attack. Dazed, he startles. He launches an M&M as retribution. None of them pay attention to the first handful of scenes.

It is after they settle down that Marvin gets an elbow to the stomach. He's about to rebuke Jackie until he notices the grin. "How many levels deep do you think he is?" He mouths, pointing at their youngest brother.

Slumped against the sofa's arm, Chase is out cold. The three of them laugh fondly at him. They decide to leave him be. He certainly deserves the nap. Henrik, who had the easiest access to his feet, is tasked with retrieving Jackie's phone to capture the moment. The three agree to keep any necessary talk at a low volume for the remainder of the film. A while later, from the corner of his eye, Marvin notices Jackie fidgeting.

"Is something wrong?"  
"I don't want him drooling on me."  
"Oh, he deal with sick baby all week but you don't want a little bit of drool."  
"He's not even leaning on you." Marvin snaps in a hushed manner.  
"He'll get drool on the sofa."  
"So? We can just clean it later." A sly smile forms on the magician's face. "At least he's quiet when he's asleep. Unlike a certain someone."  
"Hey! You take that back." There is soft shove.  
"Stop the pushing. You'll wake him." Henrik scolds.

At that, they resume watching. A while later, as Cobb tells of his experience of Limbo, Chase shifts to his other side. He in turn clings to Jackie. It triggers giggling. Jackie mutters near his youngest brother's ear. He promises Chase it would be far better if he released his grip on the limb. Jackie's delight makes him giddy when Chase once again readjusts some 10 minutes later, freeing the hero's arm. Without wasting another second, his right arm encompasses and brings closer the lover of stunts.

Henrik sighs. "Jackie, you will let him leave, yes?"  
"Never." He sticks his tongue out for a second as the left arm curls around Chase's back.

The infamous spinning top twirls and brings about the end credits. Still the latest of Jackie's 'victims' dozes. As cautiously as they are able, the three of them vacate the sofa to allow Chase to have full access of it. They leave him at peace.

After leaving a recording session, Jack checks his phone. There's the usual notifications, a message from Robin about another Best of Jacksepticeye video and texts from... Jackie? Dread rises within him as he anticipates potentially bad news. He can only hope he's not about to be told the superhero is hospitalised or there's been a sighting of Anti.

He has nothing to worry about. It's a couple pictures of Chase. He can't see the arm properly in the first thanks to Chase's head obscuring it but he's sure its positioning resembles a stapler. His head rests slightly above the elbow. Faded green hair sprawls out around him. Despite Chase's mouth being partially agape and his cheek squished against the arm, he appears pleasantly devoid of stress.

The second is Jackie looking as if he is desperately attempting not to laugh aloud. His grin and flat palm directed at his brother's head scream 'Help, what do I do?!'. Why? Because Chase has attached himself to the superhero. An arm lays across his chest while the other one appears to be twisted around Jackie's arm. Chase's head has now found a new resting place on Jackie's shoulder.

Below is the caption:

'He's had a long week. Not that you can tell. ;)'

Chuckling, Jack sends his reply.

'Aww! Tell him I say hi when he wakes up'


	2. Kart Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Jameson fight for the last cookie.

There was no denying it, they were in a bit of a predicament. Chase wanted the last helping. Although he was modest about it, Jameson wouldn't mind having it for himself as well.

"Alright, this is a problem. I want the last cookie but so do you."  
"I honestly don't mind allowing you to have it."  
"You want it, don't try to act as if you don't. I've seen the way you've been eyeing it." Jameson gives a defeated huff at this.  
"So what do you propose we do? The most sensible course of action is probably to break-"  
"Rock, paper, scissors."  
The dapper man ponders. "Well, I suppose that's fair."

The first round sees Chase serving a piece of paper, same as Jameson. Never mind, draws happen. Two rocks appear next. And again. They attempt scissors. Draw after draw after draw. Frustrated, Chase calls Marvin to oversee the game in the hope a witness will break the curse. It doesn't. They draw twice more.

"Dude, stop copying me. One of us needs to win."  
"Chase, we honestly should just split-"  
"How about Mario Kart?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Mario Kart, VS race. I don't think it's possible to draw with them."  
"Anything that will allow us to have some closure from this matter." Jameson shrugs.

Once Marvin leaves them to it, they begin with Rainbow Road. It's not part of the competition. Chase simply wished to see how well they could fair on the track. He teases his brother about being too cautious with turns. The more skilled virtual driver has a shell launched at him. In an attempt to avoid it, he abruptly swerves off the track. Wordless shock becomes exclamations of mock betrayal. Jameson doubles over in laughter at his unexpected success.

During one race, Jameson does far better than he predicts. Chase accidentally crashes into a bridge and struggles to maneuver his vehicle out of its situation. Jameson finds himself in first. A panicked yell warns him to be overtaken. He doesn't follow the advice and is blown up. "Sorry Jem, I tried to warn you." Chase apologises as he speeds past Jameson's kart while it recovers from the attack.

The others assume Jameson gets his revenge when Chase shrieks out "You hit me with lightening one more time and I am throwing our Switch off Brighton Pier. It's like you're doing this on purpose." Marvin is threatened with a similar type of assault after making a comment encouraging Jameson to get another lightening bolt.

Sweet Sweet Canyon is comprised of sweets, chocolate and so many sugary treats one bite of could probably give you hyperglycemia. Chase overtakes him purely so he can drop bananas in his way. Jameson doesn't listen to whatever Chase blathers on about, too busy doing his best to evade the obstacles instead. He misses the joke about getting his 5-a-day that is hilarious if Chase's laughter is anything to go by.

The final course is Bowser's Castle. They are not neck and neck. Jameson is 5 places behind thanks to frequent misfortune with rolling boulders, fireballs and a spiked wrecking ball. There is no need for Chase to be fuelled by competitiveness as he gets ever closer to the finish line on his third lap. Just one more second and...

"YES!" Chase jumps up in victory. He swings around to point at his finger at his brother. "In your face, Jameson."  
Jackie pokes his head around the door in response to the sudden noise. "We finally have a winner?"  
"Yes, I made Jem eat my dust so hard."  
"I may have had a better chance of success were it not for the projectile Chase launched at me."  
"For the last time, I was not responsible for that blue shell. I sent a red shell your way, sure. Not like it hit you." Chase frowns. "And I definitely had nothing to do with you driving off a cliff."  
"What was this competition about anyway? Marv said you tried to settle it by rock, paper, scissors first. What did you win, Chase?"

"Oh, the last cookie."  
"Cookie?"  
"Yeah. I got this pack of white chocolate cookies on the way home. Only problem, it was a pack of 5. So we've been trying to work out who gets the last one."  
"Okay." Jackie goes quiet. "You said white chocolate, right?"  
"...Yeah." Chase takes a cautious step towards the eldest ego. "What about it?"  
"So, uh... I may have solved the problem."  
"How?" It is as pointed as it is short.  
"Look, I needed some sugar, it was there and-"  
"Oh, come on. Are you serious?!"  
"I'm sorry, okay. Really. I should have asked before just taking something from the kitchen. If you want, I'll get a new pack to make it up to you."  
The vlogger looks between his brothers. The confrontation slumps out of his shoulders. "No, I'll go." With an indecipherable mumble about forgetting something, Chase skulks off.  
"Well, looks like he's going then."

"You could have just had a half each." Jackie comments offhandedly.  
Jameson rapidly twists around and extends an arm in exasperation. "Exactly. I attempted to suggest splitting it but he kept interrupting me." A smile creeps up. "Though I must admit, this may have been the best course of action. I did enjoy our little contest." 

In the evening, Jameson heads to his bedroom. He comes across a gift on his dresser that is accompanied by a post it note message.

You did a great job today. You're really improving your Mario Kart skills. You should have these.

Jameson sighs as he glances at the plate of cookies. Yes, he greatly appreciated the gesture. But there was no way he could stomach more treats. Perhaps tomorrow, he decides. Better yet, he could distribute it amongst his brothers so each got their fair share. Now where could he find a cover to keep them fresh?


End file.
